eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Norb
is a Vodarac priest in Eureka Seven. He is a key character in the later part of the series, due to his prophecy that Eureka and her partner, Renton, would pass over the Great Wall to the Promised Land and unite the humans and Scub Coral. Character Norb is an infamous and powerful Vodarac priest, often referred to as master by other priests. He can be considered the main influence towards Holland Novak for leaving the SOF after Norb explains to him what Dewey is trying to do and the consequences it entailed for the planet and humanity. Despite his occupation as a priest, Norb smokes, eats unhealthy junk food (such as pizza and chips), and barely reflects any religious point of view even when asked to do so. Story Norb's past shows that as a boy he was given the task to be the guardian of what the Vodarac believed to be their messiah but was actually the first Coralian girl spawned by the Scub Coral. At first, Norb tried to maintain the solemn duty of simply doing tasks for this being, or Sakuya, as she would later tell him. Norb later earned her affection when he interacted with her by giving her a lotus flower and became the first person to ever speak to her, making her smile for the first time. From that moment, both claimed to have fallen in love with each other. Initially, they tried to keep their relationship a secret, until another monk caught the two embracing. Because of the development of this relationship, it was believed that they would be the ones to unite both humanity and the Scub Coral. They were rushed to the Great Wall, where Sakuya apologized for choosing him but he professed his love to her and they kissed. In the end, due to various circumstances, both Sakuya and Norb failed to pass the Great Wall and were left to suffer the consequences. Sakuya is left in the form of a giant lotus flower and Norb was left with a Compac Drive embedded into his chest that originally materialized from Sakuya's remains. The Compac Drive in his chest gave Norb strange powers. These powers included the ability to shut-off or disrupt other Compac Drives, manipulate Scub Coral and cause it to rise as barriers, and even manipulate Trapar energy to the point of using it as an offensive weapon. After Sakuya foresaw Eureka's birth from the Scub Coral and knowing a Coralian needs a human partner to bring the humans and Scub Coral together, Norb was given the task of helping Eureka and her partner pass the Great Wall when the time came. Three years before the beginning of the series, Norb first meets Holland at Ciudades del Cielo during the United Federations attack to capture him, and destroy the Vodarac resistance. Norb subdues Holland's KLF with the power of the Compac Drive in his chest, and uses his power to show that the planet is alive by making Scub Coral rise up out of the ground. He explains to Holland that Dewey is simply using him, Eureka, and the military to destroy the Scub Coral and plans to activate a second Summer of Love to destroy the entire planet. He gives his knowledge of the prophecy to Holland; he tells Holland that the only way to stop Dewey and save the planet is to find Eureka's partner, who will be a boy who can make her truly smile from her heart, and with that, the humans and Scub Coral will be united as one. Norb further tells Holland, who believed he would be her partner, that neither he or Dewey could ever be Eureka's partner because they only use her for destruction and lead her down a path of catastrophe. Norb shows Holland the Compac Drive in his chest, and creates a trapar wave that surges through the tower at Ciudades del Cielo. After this, he goes into hiding from the Federation military for three years. He later enters into the Capital to confront Dewey, leading the Gekkostate to rescue him. After being satisfied with Renton and Eureka as the world's new hope, he orders the Gekkostate to sneak into the Vodarac shrine to bring Eureka and Renton to meet with Sakuya over the Great Wall. Norb and Sakuya create a "porolocca" which opens a portal through the Great Wall into Earth which sends Renton, Eureka, the kids and the Nirvash through it. The final scene of the series implies that he, along with Sakuya and various other people who merged with the Scub Coral, leave with some of the Scub Coral that departs from the planet. Category:Eureka Seven characters Category:Eureka Seven